Haruhi's bad day
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: The day Haruhi finally gave the host club what they had been asking for. Rated M for safety because in the end there is pretty much a swear word in every sentence XD No pairings


**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran then why the hell would I be writing this? **

**PS: If you don't like swear words then you shouldn't read this cos that's pretty much all there is going to be in end of the story. :P **

It was another Monday, another day of school and another day with the host club. Yes, it was another, brilliant day filled with stress and homework.

As Haruhi muttered to herself whilst walking to school it was easy to tell that she was not in the best of moods. The weekend that had just passed and been even busier than the school week. On Saturday she had woken up to find the entire host club in her bedroom and no matter how many excuses of homework and chores she came up with Tamaki had forced her to come to a commoner's department store. The day after she had woken up earlier than usual to make sure she wouldn't be ambushed by any over excited, idiotic teenage boys. She managed to get all of her chores done and was starting on her homework by the time the doorbell rang.

**Flashback**

'_Haruhiiiiiiii! We have come to visit you and brighten up your lonely day,' sang Tamaki as he bashed on the Fujioka's front door._

_Haruhi ignored them and continued writing furiously on her Physics homework._

'_Oh my god, Haruhi must be lying injured in a pool of her own blood and is unable to unlock the door!' wailed Tamaki when no reply came from inside Haruhi's house, 'I must save her!' he started pulling vigorously on the doorknob._

'_Or maybe she doesn't want to see us,' Kyouya said, 'although if she doesn't open the door I'll have to add another ¥ 10000 to her debt for bad hospitality.'_

_When Haruhi heard this she sighed and slammed down her pen. Reluctantly she opened the door and was immediately glomped by a sobbing king._

'_Thank goodness you're alright, I thought something horrible had happened to my precious daughter,' Tamaki sniffled into her shoulder._

_Huni appeared next to her, looking tearful,' yeah Haruhi, we thought you were hurt. Right Takashi?'_

'_...yeah,' _

'_I'm fine. Senpai, will you stop rubbing your snot on my T-shirt and get lost already,' Tamaki retreated to his corner of gloom to tend to his ever growing mushroom patch._

'_Tono wants to go to a commoner's market and we need you to show us where one is,' this was Hikaru._

'_No, piss off, I have more important things to do,' she was tired from waking up early. She had scrubbed to whole bathroom at six in the morning, who wouldn't be tired?_

'_-Gasp- I bet it's you two doppelgangers' fault my innocent daughter is using such foul language,' Tamaki had rushed from his mushroom farm and was busy throttling the twins._

'_I will add to your debt for using foul language if you don't come,' Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and they glinted evilly. Haruhi's eye twitched._

'_Fine, but only for an hour,'_

'_Yay!,' cheered Huni gleefully and for once Haruhi felt like squishing the pink flowers that surrounded the small boy and tell him to grow up. She restrained the urge and just trudged grumpily next to Tamaki, completely ignoring his mindless chatter._

**End of flashback**

Of course things didn't go exactly Haruhi's way and she only got back to her house at five in the evening so she was in a mad rush to prepare dinner and do her homework until some ungodly hour in the morning.

Haruhi had also woken up late; still feeling sleep deprived, and skipped breakfast to make it to school on time.

'Our toy looks out of sorts today, don't you think?' Kaoru whispered to the identical boy sitting on the desk next to him. Haruhi had trudged into class and promptly sat at her desk and attempted to finish the homework she had still not completed the night before, well, actually that morning. She looked a bit dishevelled and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed (which was likely).

The twins kept silent for a while, trying to gain Haruhi's attention through intent stares and weird faces, but halfway through their first lesson they gave up and curiosity got the better of them.

'Hey, Haruhi,' whispered Hikaru.

'Shut up,'

'What's up?' asked Kaoru.

'I thought I told you to shut up,' Haruhi hissed angrily.

'You told Hikaru to shut up, I'm Kaoru, I thought you could tell us apart or are you just especially stupid this morning?'

Haruhi replied by bashing her head on her desk and sitting with her head resting there in silence.

'I'm just tired so will both of you shut up and get the hell off of me?' The twins now had their elbows resting on her shoulders.

'...no,'

She smacked her head to the wood on her desk once more.

_Only five more hours to go... wait, five?! Why can't I just die instead?_

The next five hours were pure hell for Haruhi and she was probably right when she said it would be better if she had died. When she was just giving up hope the last school bell rang and she sighed deeply in relief. The twins stopped their game of see-how-hard-you-have-to-poke-Haruhi-to-make-her-eye-twitch, grabbed their bag and raced each other out of the room.

'See you at the host club,' the called behind them. Haruhi groaned and her head thudded wearily to her desk for a few moments before she managed to collect herself and trudge slowly to the third music room. Even the noise of her leather shoes squeaking on the marble floors was enough to annoy her considerably.

'Greetings my beautiful daughter to our humble club, how are you doing on this glorious day?' Tamaki swung Haruhi happily around the room. Haruhi said and did nothing in response. It was almost too much of an effort to stop herself from turning around and gouging out Tamaki's stupid violet eyes. Who the hell has purple eyes anyway?! Normal people don't.

She was too busy fantasising gory things I am unable to write down to register that she had been put down and Tamaki had backed away because she was clenching and unclenching her hands and had a Kyouya-smile of evil plastered on her face.

What the hell's wrong with her?' muttered one of the twins.

What Haruhi did hear was Kyouya who hadn't noticed the scary expression on her face.

'You were late, that's another ¥30000 added to your debt,'

Something snapped in Haruhi's mind and she turned around to face the shadow king.

'You know what? I don't give a shit what you add to my debt anymore. I don't give a shit of you have a private police force,' Haruhi's voice was getting louder, 'what the hell do you want from me anyway you rich bastard? You could easily have paid for that fucking vase, what can you gain from pathetic commoner me?!'

'Haru-chan is scaring me,' whimpered Huni, clinging to Usa-chan in a death grip. Haruhi stopped yelling at Kyouya and glared evilly at Huni.

'How the hell can I scare you?! You a fucking martial arts champion. You're a wimp, why don't you grow up and stop acting like some retard baby. You're seventeen and still sleep with a stuffed animal, what the fuck is wrong with you.'

Mori stepped protectively in front of his whimpering cousin (who may well have peed himself). Haruhi was still full of some colourful vocabulary and kept going.

'You, why don't you ever fucking talk? It's a basic human skill, are you mentally retarded? Is there something wrong with your bloody brain so you can't use it like a normal person?' Haruhi's breath was getting ragged but she kept screaming. Customers had come to the third music room's door but after hearing Haruhi's screaming had made a hasty retreat.

'Why do you hang around with Huni all the time? Sure you can protect him but it isn't impossible for you to make friends with people who act their own age' Mori blinked but didn't say anything because unlike Hikaru he had some sense.

'I never knew Haruhi could be such a brat,'

'I'm a brat. What about you, bastard double. You bugged me for six hours straight. Six fucking hours, and for your own enjoyment! You twisted perverts poked me, hugged me and groped me because you were bored. Why don't you get a life instead of hiding in your own little world and twisting people to do what you want? Talking of perverts, Senpai, you are the biggest self-centred perverted idiot that has ever walked this earth. Who the hell are you kidding calling me your daughter; it's not even fucking scientifically possible. Why don't you-'

Haruhi's body finally ran out of batteries and she dropped unconscious to the floor mid way through her sentence.

For the next five minutes there was complete silence then it was broken by Kaoru.

'Is she going to pay for this?'

'Oh, most definitely,' Kyouya smirked.

'I can still hear you, you know,' this wiped the smirk off his face and Haruhi tried to stagger to her feet.

'Run! For all that is good in this world, run!' Tamaki shrieked and fled from the room closely followed by the twins and Mori with Huni under his arm even Kyouya was running as fast as he could.

**I don't really like this fic myself but it was 2am so this is as good as it was going to get. **

**Review if you want but if it's going to be an 'OMG this is so suckish,' kind of review I already know that so I'd rather you didn't.**


End file.
